Fire and Ice (Formerly Hound for Hire)
by NoMoreTears
Summary: Adrian Foster, a 3,000 year old Hell Hound residing in Shreveport, never imagined her trip to Fangtasia would result in her being bound to Eric Northman and placed in charge of protecting him and the Bon Temps vampires. But after all's said and done, will Adrian be able to walk away as she planned? Or is there a much deeper force that will keep her from leaving the Viking's side?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the final revised version of my story Hound for Hire. I've changed a number of things from the original-including the title, as you can see-and I'm hoping this will be as good, or maybe better than, the first version of this story that I posted. I'll be updating this version only from now on, and will be posting chapters as I finish them. **

**Thank you for reading, and for any feedback you may wish to leave. **

* * *

_Fangtasia._

I had mulled over the idea of visiting this place for weeks, and equally thought over were my reasons not to come here. I had no business being in a Vampire bar, had no desire to be anywhere near Vampires, and certainly wasn't looking for sex—with human or Vampire.

What I was looking for, was blood.

I observed the entrance of the bar from a distance, standing with my back pressed to the wall. Shadows enveloped the small space I occupied, making my six foot tall frame invisible to everyone, including the undead, no matter how keen their eyesight may be. No one would find me.

For weeks I had gone without feeding, having been so wrapped up in work, sustaining myself was the last thing on my mind. And I was paying the price for it now. Throbbing pains had made their home in my body—behind my eyes, my gums, my stomach—and wouldn't go away until I had my fill. I stared at my hands; my nails were long and sharp, and I lacked the ability to retract them. My whole façade was deconstructing, slowly, hour by hour, revealing the true face that hid behind the mask I had managed to hold up for all these years.

I stared into a puddle that had been collecting at my feet for the last hour, lit by the moon and the streetlights that dotted the edge of the sidewalk. It had been raining steadily for the last hour, and didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon.

Glowing amber orbs gazed back at me, and through the oily pool at my feet I could see my skewed reflection. My face was marred by scars that I had collected during my three thousand years, and the soft features I had adopted to better conceal myself were sharpened, angular, giving me an almost feral look.

That ferity would run much deeper than appearance if I didn't appease my growing appetites, and soon. But there were rules I had to follow, rules I myself had played a part in creating that would propose difficulties I had no patience for.

I was encroaching upon Vampire territory, although I supposed no matter where I was I would be. With the Vampires controlling nearly every inch of land with the establishment of their government, and their revealing themselves, feeding freely was something that couldn't be done. Though it would be much easier to pin the blame on them for the murders. But, I was above that. To some extent. And in order to lessen the tension surrounding our undead brethren, my kind had agreed to cut down on the number of bodies that were being drained.

Of course, the Vampires had no idea of this agreement. We had no direct dealings with them. They didn't even know we existed. No one did. We're one of the very few things that have successfully remained hidden and lived only through literature and mythology.

I ran a hand through my long, dampened hair and sighed. I was setting myself up for trouble now, not only by killing humans, but surrounding myself with that many bodies. That volatile mix of energy could send me over the edge. I'd have to watch myself.

Shuddering, I tried to regain some semblance of my former appearance, and stole one last glance at my reflection. I looked human now, or more than I had a few moments ago, and zipped up my jacket and left my hiding place.

The line had shortened significantly, and I was third in line waiting to be carded. The blonde Vampire standing at the door looked absolutely thrilled to be stuck with such a task, and even more so when I approached her looking like a drug addict jonesing for their next fix. Her eyes dragged over every inch of my tall frame before quirking a brow and jutting her hand out.

"ID?" she drawled. The Vampire sounded as bored as she looked, and I didn't blame her. Human or not, it was unfortunate to have to be stuck out in the rain and have to deal with anxious humans.

I reached into my back pocket and retrieved the ID. There was an audible click as I flashed my fangs at her, making it clear I wasn't human. She didn't seem impressed, and snatched the plastic from my hands and studied the small card briefly before returning it.

"Adrian Foster, huh?" she asked, eyes boring into mine. There was uneasiness behind them, one that couldn't be hid with a snarky attitude. "How is it that you don't smell anything like a Were, but have the same eyes as them? And fangs. Just what the hell are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that how you speak to all potential customers? Or am I just lucky."

"I'd say you're lucky, but I wouldn't want you getting too full of yourself," she sneered. "Go on in…and don't cause any trouble."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I replied and pushed past her, reaching out for the door knob. When the metal came in contact with my skin, I jumped backward, howling in pain, cussing over and over under my breath. I opened my palm; the skin was bubbling and oozing a painful mixture of sulfur and blood.

I knew it wouldn't heal as fast as it normally would, and that made feeding all the more important now.

"I thought I told you not to cause any trouble?"

I turned around. The blonde Vampire stood a few inches away from me, hands planted on her hips. She stared at me expectantly.

"And I thought I told you I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," I muttered. "While you're here, would you mind opening the door?"

"Why should I? You've got two perfectly good hands," she said, turning on her heel. "I have more important things to attend to."

"Like carding humans?" I asked, a bitter edge to my voice that I tried to hide, but failed. "Never mind. I'll get it myself."

The Vampire rolled her eyes and resumed her spot, hand planted on her hip, long finger nails drumming absently on her thigh. I wrapped my hand in my sleeve and carefully opened the door, trying not to make contact with the metal. I would have to remember not to touch the knob on my way out.

Music erupted from the inside of the bar as I opened the door, the loud growling of the vocals rumbling through the sound system. It reminded me vaguely of home, of the fights my species often got into, and I ran my tongue over my teeth, smiling to myself at the memories.

I weaved through the crowd of twisting bodies, slicked with sweat and looking all too appetizing. My fingers curled at my sides, fighting the urge to reach out and pull them into the shadows, never to be seen again. I could be done with them in minutes, and leave without a trace, something I had planned on doing.

But amidst the overpowering smells that permeated the air, there was one scent that was stronger than the rest, one that seemed oddly familiar. I followed the smell, breathing in the earthy aroma, warm and intoxicating. My veins burned, fueling the blood lust that raged within me, and I paused just before a stage at the front of the club, fangs distended, searching frantically for the one who held such a tantalizing smell.

My eyes drifted around the bar, and I caught sight of the blonde Vampire from outside. She was herding two others, a small blonde woman, and a dark haired male, toward a door marked 'employees only'. The vampire met my eyes and scowled at me, giving me a look that said to mind my own goddamn business. I rolled my own eyes and glanced back at the stage.

The throne-like chair that sat center stage was empty, no king, or queen, to be seen. My brow furrowed in frustration and I melted back into the crowd, gliding through the dancing bodies.

Flashes passed over my eyes, visions of another place and time, replaying scenes like vignettes from a film. I pulled myself onto a stool at the end of the bar, confusion taking my hunger's place, and I dragged a claw along the underside of the counter, wood shavings falling into my lap.

I didn't understand. I never forgot a face, no matter how long ago I may have seen them.

A frown formed on my lips. Maybe I was just out of touch.

A bar tender approached, staring at me expectantly while they waited for my answer.

"TruBlood," I said loudly over the music. "Any type. I have no preference."

The bar tender smirked and passed a bottle my way. "That's a first. Normally everyone's so picky about what they'll drink."

I shrugged. "Blood's blood. I'll take whatever I can get."

"Humans must love you," the man laughed.

"They should. I never turn anyone away," I smiled, and took a drink from the bottle, sucking down nearly all of the synthetic blood. I winced. It wasn't as good as the real thing, never would be, but it would have to do for now. At least until I found someone that was worth feeding from.

"Whoa," I clutched the side of my head. Suddenly, I became dizzy. I blinked a few times to try and reorient myself, and after a moment, the room ceased its spinning and settled.

A pressure welled in my chest and spread throughout my body, and I felt as if a weight—an incredibly enormous one—had been placed upon me. Soon, my skin began to feel as if it were being stretched outward, and I stumbled from the bar, pausing long enough to listen for the voice that thundered in my ears. It blocked out the sounds of the music, the chatter of the patrons, and the beating of their hearts.

_"I call to thee, oh spirit of enchantment_

_I call to thee this token of sacrifice_

_As it will serve as a home and sanctuary for you._

_You will find a friend of loyal and true blood in me, and I in you._

_I call you and will that you be bound to this token_

_You are welcomed and cherished forever_

_You are beckoned as you are the true answer…."_

The voice, distinctly feminine and young, called out, repeating the centuries old chant over and over, and I followed the sound of her voice. My body moved on its own, and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, to root myself to the spot, her voice was like a temptress, oh so sweet, beckoning me to her.

I'd heard of this many times, the old spell, but never once was I called upon. My time was spent outside of this realm when I wasn't sent on a task, and even then I hadn't spent much time walking the earth. I always preferred the dark comfort of home. Only in the last hundred or so years did I grow tired of the Underworld, and choose to walk among the humans and other creatures.

And on only one instance did I regret leaving the inferno I had spent over three thousand years residing in.

The rest of my time had been...interesting, to say the least.

I found myself gliding down the hall, behind the same door the Vampire had walked through not moments ago, and the same smell that flooded my senses earlier was growing stronger.

My body drifted into the shadows, shimmering effortlessly, invisibly, into the room where a circle laid painted onto the floor, a five pointed star in the center. Candles were strewn about the room, and as I came near, the flames intensified. With a breath, the fire died, and I watched as their eyes snapped open and flit about the room.

I could tell they were dead; all but two of the group that stood on the edges of the circle, holding hands, were Vampires. One of them was a witch. The other... I couldn't tell what she was, though she smelled awful.

My nose wrinkled at the smell, and I crept forward, hiding myself in the shorter male's shadow, until I stood directly behind him, my breath hot on his neck.

"Mind if I hold hands, too?" I let out a quiet chuckle and stepped back into the darkness.

He bared his fangs, much smaller in comparison to my own, and searched the room. The dark haired man wouldn't find me, none of them would, unless I revealed myself.

I grinned wickedly in my corner of the room, and decided I would have a little fun.

. . .

I had all of them on edge by the end of my games, even the tall, blonde Vampire that stood at the head of the group. His icy blue eyes were narrowed into angry slits, and it was blatantly obvious he wasn't nearly as amused as I was.

The visions came again, and the blurred blonde figure held a strong resemblance to the Vampire standing in front of me. I cocked my head to the side and studied him.

He was tall, slender, and underneath the thin black sweater he wore, muscles strained against the fabric. Blonde hair was slicked back neatly, not a strand out of place. His pale skin radiated in the dim light shining through the crack of the door. The man exuded power, strength, and I gravitated toward him, feeding off of the strong energy that rolled off of him, and I materialized between him and the witch that stood to his right.

"Care to explain why you called for me?"

The witch jumped, frightened by my sudden appearance, and I grinned as she clutched the arm of the female vampire that stood next to her. The young witch was tossed aside, and I made no move to help as her body crumpled to the floor. Instead, I stood over her, and touched a finger to one of the candles. The flame crackled as it burned away the wick, and I stared into her eyes.

"You're a Hound?" she asked, her voice trembling. Her dark brown eyes were wide, riddled with fear, and I could sense something else dancing in them.

"Yes. You sound...disappointed," I said evenly.

She shook her head. "No. I was just expecting something...different."

I quirked a brow. "What, like a big, scary monster? I could have certainly presented myself in such a way, but I don't think you would have appreciated that."

I glanced around the room. It was a storage space, lined with shelves, all filled with that disgusting synthetic blood and various brands of alcohol. A small table sat against the far wall, and the girl, the terrible smelling one, moved to turn on the lamp that took up the corner of the table.

"You're the one I saw outside," the vampire pointed a finger at me. "Adrian, right?"

"Correct. Now, can one of you tell me why you used that wretched incantation?" I asked, looking to each one of them for an answer.

It was the tall blonde that answered. His voice, accented and deep, drew me in, and I listened intently to each word he said.

"Calling for you was an option I thought foolish to take, but given the light in which this one sees your kind, I agreed to go through with the ritual," he said, his eyes boring into mine. "There were no other choices, and as sheriff, I had to do what I could to put an end to this."

"To what?" I asked. I wasn't particularly interested in Vampire affairs, but considering the amount of downtime I would soon have—forced upon me by my superiors—I figured I might as well distract myself with something.

"Vampires have been either dying or disappearing for the past few weeks, all within the immediate area. And if the deaths don't stop, at the rate they're occurring, there will be no Vampires left," the vampire's expression was grim, and I wondered if he was scared, or the least bit concerned for his own fate. He didn't seem like the type that was affected by much, nor the one that reached out for help.

And normally, I would have walked out, uncaring of what happened to Louisiana's, or any other places, Vampire population, but I felt compelled to help this man. And I hated it. Kindness wasn't a trait I possessed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"To account for those you have lost, I'm sure those Vampires can be replaced without any issue," I said. "Have you looked into the deaths, done any real investigating, or did you just call for me in the hopes I would be able to sniff out your killer?" attitude crept into my tone. I didn't like being expected to do all the work for them.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, and annoyance briefly crossed his features. "As I said, you were a last resort, meaning we had done everything else we could beforehand."

I nodded. "And now you want me to help you."

"That, and I also ask of you your protection," it seemed as if the words hurt. "If whoever is killing off our kind can walk in the daylight, we will be left vulnerable."

"With the exclusion of her," I glanced toward the small blonde standing beside the dark haired Vampire. She watched quietly while I spoke.

"She's no Vampire, but she still needs to be protected," the man spoke, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'd have to agree with Bill. Sookie is _very_ valuable to me, and it would be a shame to see any harm come to her," he leered at the girl. She scowled at him.

"So, I'm to play babysitter to a bunch of Vampires and a human?" I asked with a sigh. The job didn't sound the slightest bit fun in any way, but at least with the Vampire deaths, it would make things a little interesting.

"More or less. Will you help?"

"You act like she has a choice," the witch said from behind me. I turned on my heel to face her, and she shot the Vampire a look. I glanced down at her throat. Her pulse was pounding hard, like she was nervous about something.

A heavy hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned around once more. The blonde Vampire flashed the most charming of smiles, and if I were capable of such a thing, I'd have blushed. He was definitely attractive, and having him this close was something I didn't mind.

"I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Eric," he extended his hand, and tentatively, I took it. His hand was cold in mine, and I marveled at the feel of his cold skin against mine, and was afraid he would melt away like ice in my grasp. "And you are?"

"Adrian," I answered slowly.

His grip tightened and the smile he wore faded. "A pleasure to meet you. Adrian, I, Eric Northman, proclaim myself from this moment forth until the day of my passing, as your Keeper."

My eyes widened with shock as a shudder coursed between the two of us, wracking our bodies violently.

I tore away from him and felt my hands jerk as my nails extended into the claws I tried hard to hide earlier, and lunged at him, a growl rumbling deep in my chest.

"Back," he ordered, and my body moved on its own, obeying the command that left his lips. I clawed at the air, my back pressed against one of the shelves, and only moved more frantically as a smug smile crawled onto his face. "I think I'm going to like this."

"Enjoy it while you can," I seethed, "because when I'm done here, I'm going to kill you. No one binds me, _no one_."

Eric paused in front of me, close enough that our noses touched. "No one but me."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric released me, and ordered the witch to leave. She had done all that he had asked of her, and I envied her ability to walk away. It had only just begun to sink in, the moment I watched the woman's frame disappear down the hall, that I was bound. Every waking moment of my life, until he deemed I was of no use, I would be by Eric's side. Any commands he made, however arduous or demeaning, I would have no choice but to do.

I felt pathetic, stuck to his side like a dog. Underling was a position I had never held. I had always been in power, presiding over my kind as an Elder, a powerful one at that. I descended from one of the oldest, strongest Hounds, and it was my birth right to be respected. Feared.

And all that was stripped away in such a short amount of time.

I could only imagine the humiliation I would have to endure returning back to the Underworld, the insults I would receive upon the Elders and other Hounds hearing I was bound to such a weaker species.

Of course my kind respected Vampires to a point, even admired them, if only for their audacity to reveal themselves. But we demons were at the top of the food chain, and playing servant to those who were often dinner rather than equals... I curled my lip in a snarl at the thought.

There was no use in being angry now. It was done, and I was Kept, without any say in the matter.

I stared at Eric's back as he talked to the others, who he had briefly introduced me to, and contemplated killing him. I could move faster than he could, and before he could even force one sound from his lips, I could kill him.

It was a foolish thought, as much as I hated to admit it. If I killed him, I killed myself. The only way to break the bond would be if he died naturally, or broke it off himself.

For some reason, I got the feeling that wouldn't be anytime soon.

I was led across the hall to an office, one I could only assume belonged to my new Keeper. The space was no bigger than the storage room, and held a large mahogany desk that took up the far wall of the room. Across from the desk were two leather chairs. I took a seat on one of them while the blonde rounded the desk and sat in his own seat.

Long, pale fingers were steepled in front of his face as he regarded me like a dog would a new guest, a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Eric's expression bore nothing, a stony facade that I matched, studying the Vampire with a hardened glare, making my distaste for the situation as obvious as I could, without huffing and puffing.

We kept it up, this staring contest, for several minutes, until he had grown tired of our silence. He didn't have the chance to speak; as he opened his mouth, as the first syllables spilled from his lips, I raised a finger to my lips to indicate my need for his silence.

I turned my head toward the wall to my right, focusing on the new energy, a darker energy, that lie just beyond the layer of drywall and stone. I could hear them, each one of them—at least five—shuffling along the wet asphalt, mumbling quietly to themselves. They were anxious, but who wouldn't be upon arriving at a densely Vampire populated area?

Eric leaned forward. "I don't appreciate being interrupted, especially without good reason."

"Oh, I have good reason."

"Would you mind sharing that reason?"

"I would, actually. My reasons are private."

He quirked a brow. "Nothing is private when I own you."

I turned back in his direction, scoffing at his words. "Own me? Mr. Northman, I must say, you're quite funny."

"And you're quite the insubordinate grunt, aren't you?" The corner of his lips slowly turned up in the faintest of smiles.

"Insubordinate? Definitely. A grunt? Now, I never liked that word," I shook my head. "If you'll excuse me, _Keeper_, I have some things to attend to."

Eric rose the same time I did, and I paused, waiting for him to say something, to utter a command. And while I hadn't minded at all waiting, for whatever was outside could be my way out of this, I could feel the need growing within me, blossoming into a dull panic, concern for my new Master. The more I tried not to care, the more I worried for him and his safety. It was a strange feeling, to care for someone else, one that I had not felt in centuries.

"So long as that witch was telling the truth, I was under the impression that you were to stay by me unless I commanded otherwise."

I cocked my head to the side. "That may be true, but unless you feel like dying tonight, it would be in your best interest not to argue with me."

"Why, are you going to kill me?" Amusement crept into his tone as he spoke, walking around his desk to stand in front of me.

"As much as I would like to, no. I'm not. But whoever's outside certainly wants to," I said. "Now will you let me leave?" I turned to face the wall.

"How will I know you'll come back?"

I sighed. "Please. I have no fucking choice."

My clothes dropped to the floor as my body dissipated, an invisible mass of thick black smoke without a concrete form, flowing through the walls and out into the parking lot, toward the gathering that huddled off to the side of the entrance of the bar. They crowded around an old, red pickup, their backs turned to the Vampire establishment behind them, as if that could keep them from discovering just what they had in mind.

My body formed, appendage by appendage, invisible still to their eye, but my presence was felt. I made sure of it, and listened while their words were caught in their throat, as the chills ran the lengths of their crooked spines, and their hearts pumped just a little faster, filling the air with the sweetest scent.

Their thoughts flowed like water through my mind, like the gasoline they were prepared to douse the club in. A red can was positioned on the ground at their feet between them, the fluid sloshing around in the metal canister as it was passed around like a joint, each unwilling to be the one to make the first move, a move they would never have the chance to make.

Anger blossomed in my chest and I lurched forward, nails extended, and drove them deep into the back of one of the men. His screams filled the air, drawing the attention of the humans waiting on line. Claws scraped against the bone that hid under his meaty flesh, piercing through into the marrow. I relished the feeling of his body wriggling under my own, defenseless and suffering a blinding, white hot pain, and flipped his frame onto his back.

With a swipe of my paw, his entrails spilled into the chilly air, slick and hot. I chewed at the plump ropes, reducing his organs to pulp that seeped through the bloody pile and back into his body, mixing with his fluids.

The others screamed, frantically reaching for their friend, unsure of their own realities; the drugs had made their blood acrid smelling, more than the sulfurous fumes that poured from my unseen body. They couldn't tell, was he really being torn apart, or were they all suffering from hallucinations?

His death was as real as the earth they stood on, and satisfied with my destruction of this one's insides, my focus was turned then on the cowering group to my left, and for a brief, fraction of a second, I revealed myself to them. The canine form I currently held, massive and muscular, standing taller than the truck behind them, I sprang forward, taking two of them down at once and reduced them to shreds.

The remaining live member had bolted for the streets, a worse move than if he had stood still, awaiting his fate.

Even though I knew full well there was no danger, no threat to Eric nor his progeny, I couldn't resist the chase.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, pushing my body harder, taking longer strides. I caught up with him in seconds, and pounced, driving my maw deep into his back, teeth wrapping around his spinal column, drinking deep the blood and spinal fluid that rushed down my throat.

I stepped off of his corpse and returned back in the direction of the club, a certain, unusual sense of pride taking place of the blood lust as I padded down the road. My Keeper was safe, that much I knew, and the more I mulled over what I had just done, the more enjoyment I felt knowing it was I that had ensured his safety.

It was an odd feeling, a foreign one at that, but pleasant no less. I wonder quietly as I weaved through pedestrians and shrubs that had overtaken portions of the road if I would feel this again soon.

The sign for the club came into view, and I found myself jogging toward the wall at the rear of the building where I knew his office to be and excitedly materialized through the brick, in a much better mood now that I had had my fill of blood and gore for the night.

I shifted, taking human form once more and collected my clothes from the floor, dressing my blood stained body in record time. My eyes scanned the room; he was gone, as was any trace of his scent. I took this chance to sit down and stretch, my feet perched on the edge of his desk.

If I'm going to be here a while, I may as well make myself comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were closed, hands resting comfortably behind my head as I sank deeper into the chair. My pain had gone, and the fire that coursed through my veins returned, giving me new life, energy I longed to burn.

And there it was again; that restless feeling. I rose to my feet and began pacing around the enclosed space, staring at the bottles of blood, blotches of what may have actually been real blood, and the department store paintings that hung on the walls. It was plainly decorated—boringly decorated, even—and looked out of place in this building.

I traced my fingers along his desk, stacks of papers and cups overflowing with pens, and sat down in my Keeper's chair. A chill ran down my spine, and my vision blurred briefly. Flashes of lightning and tall ocean waves played before me, the smell of blood, ale, and piss permeating the air, and soon I was out of Eric's office and on this massive, hulking ship. Brutes swarmed around me, dressed head to toe in drenched battle attire, fingers wrapped tightly around their weapons.

Deep voices shouted back and forth, commanding, demanding they move faster, prepare for the moment they hit shore. Through the cacophony, I discovered this was a raid, one of the last they could afford for quite some time before returning home, joining their brothers on the battle field.

"_Hey! What are you doing over there? You don't belong here!_" A gravelly voice called out in a foreign tongue. I jumped and searched the ship, quickly finding the source of the voice. But he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused to my right, behind a row of barrels.

The men stood still, staring in the same direction, and I turned to get a better look, my eyes widening at the emaciated frame, clothed in a long, heavy dress, soaked with salt water.

I was staring at myself, my past self, one of the many forms that I had taken over the centuries, and leaned into the wood to hold myself up. What was I doing here?

A short, stocky man pushed through the mass, his pudgy face hidden by a dark, thick beard. He pointed his fingers in my direction, yelling at both myself and his men, asking just who brought this bitch along. When no one answered, he made a move toward me, tightening his grip around the slick handle of his axe, and swung his hand back, ready to strike.

He never hand the chance. His wrist was yanked backward by the large hand of a much younger man. My eyes dragged along the length of his muscled arm to the tall, slender body it belonged to. He was dressed the same as the others, his long hair hung in thick, dirty strands on his head, and he spoke to the shorter man, offering a few stern words before he scurried off.

The young man stepped toward me, offering his hand, and I watched as I panicked, and disappeared into the night, stunning him and the rest of the crew.

My body jolted as I came to, and I breathed deeply, cradling my head in my hands. The smell of salt hung heavily in the air, and my body swayed as if I were still on the boat. I stood and walked to the door, determined to both find Eric and take my mind off of these visions, memories...whatever they were.

As I reached out for the doorknob, the door swung open, and in stepped the two vampires I was searching for. I retreated back into his office, out of their way, and watched as they rounded the desk, each of them staring at me.

I leaned into the wall behind me and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's rude to stare, you know."

"It's also rude to make such a mess and not clean up after yourself," Eric said, assuming his seat behind the desk. "You made the parking lot look like the inside of a slaughter house."

"Am I supposed to apologize for doing my job now? I thought you wanted me to protect you."

"And I do—"

"Then don't complain about the way I do things. I could have burned them, all of them, but leaving the bodies behind serves as a warning. I don't think anyone will be making any attempts on your lives any time soon."

"Wishful thinking," Pam scoffed. "If you couldn't already tell, we vampires don't have many allies in the supernatural world. Just because you scared off one group of inbreeds, doesn't mean the rest will back down so easily."

"I suppose you've got a point. You're not the most liked out of all of us."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," She rolled her eyes at me.

Eric looked up at her. "Why don't you go and make sure everything is going smoothly, hm?"

"Of course. Anything for you," Pam sneered, speeding out of the room, leaving nothing but a breeze and the smell of expensive perfume in her wake.

"Someone's a bit testy," I said, peeking out into the hall. "Is she always like that?"

"Most of the time, yes, but I prefer her that way."

I sat down across from him, studying his face, his eyes. After a long moment, I spoke, "You don't seem too cheery either. Is this just a vampire thing, or are you really worried about those deaths?"

He sighed. "I'm concerned, yes. It would be a shame to die...permanently."

"I can imagine how terrible that would be," I said. But in reality, I couldn't.

My kind never dies, but disintegrates, only to rise again from the ashes and sulfurous flames from which we origin birthed. All fire and sharp teeth and snarling maw, much like a phoenix in our own way, but much less beautiful.

The process takes years, ten to be exact, for a Hound to become an adult, fully mature and ready to reproduce. But most importantly, old enough to hunt.

"Have you searched the homes of the dead vampires? A clue as to what may have killed them may be there," I suggested. "A scent, blood..."

"A few of them we checked. It was all the same, each home; a pool of blood, and a strong chemical smell. No one could figure out just what it was," He seemed annoyed, and I wondered why. Maybe it was his inability to put this to rest?

"We could go look," I said, itching to move, to leave here. I was afraid if I stayed much longer, I'd continue to have those visions. I needed air, and badly. "I am here to help after all."

At his mentioning of a chemical smell at the site of the murders, my suspicions rose, and I had a niggling feeling as to who may have been behind this. If I could smell it myself, I may be able to put an end to this, quickly, and have myself released.


	4. Chapter 4

He had agreed much faster than I expected him to, and shortly we had left through the rear entrance, far from the crowd that festered outside of the club, anxiously awaiting an entrance. Or an excuse to leave. I could still smell the blood, as strong as it was when first spilled—I could still taste it as well, thick and bitter on the tongue.

Drug addicts never tasted good.

An expensive vehicle sat parked in a dark corner, out of the view of the general public, coming to life as he clicked a button on the set of keys. I climbed in beside him, sinking into the deep leather seats, tipping my body forward and folding my hands in my lap to keep my skin from touching anything inside the car.

"Does the dog not enjoy car rides?"

"Fuck off and drive," I growled, earning a chuckle in response.

"Now who's the testy one?"

I shot a look, a warning, in his direction. "I could light this car on fire at any moment, Mr. Northman, and I will take great pleasure in watching your body reduce to a pile of ashes."

He scoffed. "I'm going to have a talk with that witch; you're quite the nasty little thing."

"Something tells me you don't mind that."

"I've always enjoyed women with a...fiery attitude," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I sat upright and faced him. "That was corny. Really corny."

"I happened to think that was clever," He shrugged and pulled onto a dirt road. The car came to a slow stop before a large metal gate. "I'd drive the rest of the way, but I like this car too much. Care to walk?"

I raised a brow, half expecting a dog related joke to come out of his mouth, and when none did, I unclipped my seat belt and exited the car, appearing before him faster than his own vampire eyes could register. I opened the door and held my hand out for him to take. He did so, after taking a second to think, and I smiled.

"Since I assume that this will be your first time, I'll give you a warning; this is going to hurt. Badly."

"What—?"

He hadn't the chance to finish his question before I jerked his body closer to my own, and within seconds dematerialized, our bodies forming once again at the bottom of a flight of stairs leading to two wide double doors.

Inch by inch we became visible, and just as he had, I collapsed on my hands and knees, experiencing a pain so immense I thought for sure that I must have been dying. My body ached, terribly, and I buried my face into the cool earth, listening to the sound of my Keeper vomiting blood onto the grass beside me. He choked and sputtered, twisting onto his back as the wretching ceased, and I crawled over toward him, kneeling next to his pain ridden body.

I studied him, the twitching of his hands, the way his face contorted into an unsightly grimace. Blood trickled down the sides of his lips, and with my sleeve, I wiped it away. He looked a mess, and I wondered why, for the first time, I had felt pain like that.

Certainly, I had endured many injuries—it was a part of being a Hound—and had even fallen ill from time to time, but never had something so natural been so hurtful.

"Feeling any better?" I asked.

Eric sucked in a deep breath of air, unnecessary for him, but it showed the toll teleporting had taken. "Somewhat."

"The pain will pass," I assured him. "And you'll get used to it. It's not so bad after a while."

"You plan on making me do that again?"

I could have laughed at the horrified look on his face. "It's easier, but we can walk from now on if you'd like."

"Please. I don't think I can tolerate that again. I felt like I was being torn apart," Eric sat up. "And you didn't seem to be handling that all too well, either."

"That's never happened before," I murmured, frowning. I sighed. "If you want, we can come back another time...and walk up."

"No. It's fine," Eric got to his feet and held out his hand. I took it and stood behind him, staring up at the massive house. It was fit for a king, nestled deep into the woods. No one would have known if something happened here. It was perfect.

I nodded. "The quicker we search the place, the closer we are to finding out who's killing off all those vampires."

"That's if we find anything. The last time I was here, there wasn't much left behind besides a few broken panels on a door and clothes all over the floor."

"You did mention a chemical smell earlier. Was it here, or another house?"

He glanced toward the door. "It was here."

"Let's go in then."

. . .

It seemed smaller from the inside, with the furniture clustered together along the walls. No inch of space was left unadorned with artwork or some ornate tapestry; it was a sad attempt at tasteful decorating, having melded several styles together that did not at all work well. I tried to ignore the owner's gaudy taste and followed closely behind Eric up a flight of stairs.

He stepped aside, giving me room to continue on down the hall on my own, sniffing quietly at the air for a sign of who, or what, may have been here.

The chemical smell grew stronger as I neared what looked to be the master bedroom, and I nudged the door open with my foot, peeking in to the dimly lit room. The open space was clean, for the most part, aside from the clothes he had mentioned thrown about the room, and the broken wood on the closet door in the far corner.

I walked around, stepping over jewelry—obviously fake, except for one golden chain that sat atop a pile of necklaces—and paused before the bed. On the chocolate colored sheets, barely noticeable specks of blood dotted the fabric, and I crept onto the mattress, hovering above the stain, and inhaled.

I recognized the distinct smell immediately, but to whom it belonged, I couldn't be sure. There were thousands, maybe more, of possible suspects, but as my mind ran through all that I knew, there was one that stood out from the rest.

And it was coming to be that time again, only never before had I played a part in his games. I was only the reason they started, not a participant.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. **

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, engrossed in the pattern of blood and sulfur, so much that I hadn't heard the vampire cross the room. His hand rested on my shoulder, and I jumped, barely able to contain the snarl that rose up my throat. He backed off and walked around the other side of the bed, poking at the splintered pieces of wood.

"You're angry. Why?"

I pulled the sheets taut and pointed toward the blood. "I smell something there, and I know what it is. But I'm not sure it's enough to run on."

Eric stayed quiet, thinking to himself. Finally he turned his gaze from the bed, to me. "Are you sure? Any lead would be beneficial at this point."

"Before I tell you anything, I think it'd be best if I checked with a friend. They might know more, and whatever they can tell me may help you in the end," I said, avoiding a straight answer.

And that was something he didn't seem to like. Eric—and every vampire, really—was pressed for time, and the longer it took, the more of their own they lost. And I knew full well the extent to which the person I had in mind would go. The bloodshed would not end until he saw fit, and that would sometimes mean eradicating an entire population's worth of vampires.

Stories had crossed me every so often, and while I had taken pity on the vampires, suffering unwarranted violence and painful deaths, I tried my best not to become involved. More so than I already was.

I was the reason this happened. Every year, a twisted anniversary, a reminder of the pain I had caused. It was my fault countless lives were lost, and if I didn't stop it now, I thought, looking toward Eric, my Keeper would die as well.

Anger surged through me, and my hands coiled tightly into fists, nails digging painfully into my palm.

The bond between Hound and Keeper was an amazing thing; I had wanted to kill him only a short time ago, and the thought of his death, at _his_ hand, awakened a murderous protector in me that had kept itself hidden for centuries. It was my job now to keep him alive, and knowing that bastard was growing closer made me all the more frantic.

I let go of the sheets and ran my hand through my hair, regretting having settled here. It was the point of all this, to guilt me, to draw me out into the open and offer a compromise; the end of all the murders in exchange of my acceptance of the inevitable. But it wouldn't happen. I wouldn't let it.

Would I have to, finally, after all these years? Just to spare a few more lives? I grimaced. It never mattered before, I never cared that they died. Unfortunate as it were, vampires could be easily replaced, just as every other life.

It was something I'd have to consider.

. . .

The bar was closed by the time we returned, and I was spent, and it wasn't hard to tell Eric was feeling the same way. He led me through a back door and down a dimly lit hallway that contained only two doors, and unlocked the one at the very end.

It was a bedroom, a fairly large one for something in the back of a club, or at least the sparse furniture had made it seem that way. Light grey in color, there were no pictures on the walls, only a mirror and candles that looked like they'd never been used. A TV sat on a small black stand on the far wall across from the king sized bed that took up a considerable amount of space.

"I believe it's time to rest, don't you think?" Eric began peeling off layers of clothing, and I diverted my attention to the plush armchair that sat off to the side and lowered myself onto it. "I'll take that as a yes," He said when I didn't answer.

My eyes were closed when he cleared his throat, and I opened them to see him standing before me, wearing only a pair of black boxers that left very little to the imagination.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I believe you've done enough helping for one night. You're welcome to join me in the bed," Eric said, straight faced, and then smirked.

"I think I'll pass for tonight," I closed my eyes again and placed my feet on the bed, already regretting not immediately hopping in next to him. I hadn't slept in a bed in so long, and the fluffy, black covers looked all too appealing.

"Suit yourself."

. . .

Sleep never came. Hours passed, the seconds ticking away on the clock painfully slow, and I remained in the chair, eyes fixed on the door knob, expecting it to turn. For him to peek his head out from behind the door and offer the excited smile of an old friend, to waste no time in asking for my hand once more, and when I refused, to make a move on Eric.

My eyes drifted to his still, sleeping form, tucked under the sheets, his body splayed out across the mattress. The idea of climbing into bed, being swallowed in a sea of blankets, it was almost unbearable, and just as I moved to inch my way onto the bed, a sound—there shouldn't have been any sounds, the bar was closed and it was only two in the afternoon—rang in my ears.

The clicking of a lock, feet shuffling on the hardwood; it was the moment I was waiting for, an excuse to get up, to move, to leave this silent space and occupy myself with something other than staring at the wall.

I glided down the hall, taking long strides, and reached the end of the hallway, pausing behind the door that I had opened just a crack, allowing me to see out from my hiding place.

Blonde and emaciated, her body riddled with faint scars—bite marks, I noted—an unknown woman scurried around the bar, cleaning and fiddling with various appliances and glassware. Her heels clicked on the floor and I leaned into the wall, watching, listening to the small, scatter-brained human jump from task to task, mumbling about God knows what. I didn't care to listen.

I crossed the room, moving from shadow to shadow, of which there were plenty, as there were no windows and the lighting wasn't sufficient enough to light the room fully.

The woman bent down behind the bar and I took a seat at one of the stools, counting the seconds away until she would rise and be met with a scar riddled, monster of a being, and I allowed myself to smile at the thought.

"Hi," I greeted, and laughed at the woman's scream, her voice so loud, so high pitched it could have broken the glasses lined on the counter top.

In the midst of my laughing fit, something bounced off of my chest; a small black box clattered to the floor, its contents spread about the space around me, on my clothes, my skin.

I shuddered in my seat, body burning and freezing all at once. I was motionless. In pain. And _pissed_.


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck in my makeshift prison, I trembled and roared, and sought an escape this woman, this _bitch_, was less than willing to provide. She hid behind the bar, hands thrown up defensively even though the chance of me reaching her was slim, and she screamed, the sounds leaving her lips rivaling the volume of the guttural noises rumbling in my chest.

I was shifting; my body burned—I could see the plumes rising from my skin—and I fought against it to the best of my ability, though it wasn't enough. Her expression proved that, as the seconds passed, she looked more and more horrified and I knew if I didn't find a way to calm her down, I'd be stuck here for hours until Eric woke.

"Clean the fucking salt," I hissed through grit teeth, and shouted once more my command, only to watch her bolt toward the back rooms.

And so I was alone, slowly being drained of my energy, weakened with every second I was planted on the bar stool. A strangled laugh left my lips; well over 3,000 years I have been alive and well, inferior to no one, and here I'll die on a stool at the hands of an underfed human in the middle of the afternoon.

There will be no going out gallantly in the midst of battle, no dying of old age, or to save the life of my Keeper.

No.

Table salt will be the death of me.

"Adrian."

Eric rushed to my side, his blue eyes wide and uncertain. He stood with his hands held awkwardly out in front of him, seeming just as frozen as myself.

"Hey, Frankenstein," I managed to choke the words out, "you mind cleaning this shit off of me?"

"Eric?" I asked hesitantly after a moment. His body began to tremble, warm blood trickling from his nose. Color seeped into his cheeks, a pale pink that turned darker the longer he stood there. My heart raced, panic flooding my veins as I watched him convulse against the counter, my only desire to rush to him and heal whatever plagued him, but I remained motionless. In pain, and staring out with heavy lidded, blurry eyes.

Pam appeared before him making no attempt to hide her distress as she searched her Maker's face, his eyes, repeatedly asking what was wrong with him. She turned to me, a mix of anger and confusion warping her features.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked me. I had trouble speaking. My mouth opened less than an inch, gurgling sounds rumbling in my throat.

I had to focus all of my energy on producing just one small sentence, one, that if understood, would end this.

"Clean the salt, and t-then I can help him," I pleaded, close to tears. I ached terribly.

Her hands ghosted over my skin with inhuman speed, wiping away the tiny crystals from my skin and the floor surrounding me. Slowly I felt my life seep back into me, and I stumbled toward the writhing blonde and sank my fangs deep into the flesh of my wrist and held it to his mouth as I lowered us both to the floor. Eric laid across my lap, lips wrapped around the wound, eyes closed and drinking me in.

Pam crouched in front of me, her hands raking through his hair. I growled quietly, a warning, and caught myself. She was his progeny; this action was to be expected.

"Will he be okay?" Her voice shook. She looked up at me much in the same way she had when came to his aid. Desperate.

I nodded. "He should be. Give him until nightfall. He should be fully recovered by then. I should be, too, hopefully."

"What happened to you two? I've never seen anything like that. His face...it was red. Like he was choking. He can't breathe," Pam laughed dryly and looked into my eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I initially was the only one...hurt, but I'm not sure why he reacted that way," I said quietly, watching over him. I would have bet it had something to do with the bond, something I hadn't known because I neglected to learn in my youth, favoring the hunt over being the pet.

Pam stood. "He should get back to bed."

I hoisted his body over my shoulder and rose to my feet, securing my arms around his strong legs now limp and weak. There was a certain sadness that came with seeing something so strong, so vital fall ill and helpless. I pitied him for having to feel this pain that deep down I knew I had caused him. And for what, because I had thought scaring their human would have been amusing? I frowned and carried him down the hall, walking slowly beside Pam as she guided me to his bedroom and opened the door, even though we both knew I could find it on my own. I supposed she hadn't wanted to leave him just yet.

I nodded my thanks and set him down on the bed, covering his body with wrinkled sheets that I had to pick up from the floor. Eric let out a breath, no truer sign that he had been hurting, and I sat down beside him, guilt settling in the pit of my stomach. My jaw tensed, every part of me did, and I sank to the floor, prepared for several more hours of vigilance.

. . .

More like two hours. Sleep had whisked me away from his bed side and into a land of nothing. All black, empty of life and love and all the good things I had come to find in the waking world. They were no longer mine as I was left alone to wallow in this desperate wasteland, floating, flowing through the abyss like water. Tainted, poisonous water. I had begun to believe this was my Creator's way of punishing me for all the bad I had done, even if I was born to commit this evil, I had strayed from my kind's guide, our doctrine, and for that I was denied the pleasure of comforting dreams. Peace of mind.

I would sleep not to dream but to suffer endlessly without hopes of reprieve, to listen to the din of disembodied screams, growing louder and louder until I would pound my head with my fists, begging for the noise to end, apologizing to an entity I knew was not there.

And then I woke. The suffering would cease once more, to a degree, as the nothingness, the voices, would find their way into my mind and darken my day.

_My day. _I didn't have days anymore. Only nights. I cannot remember the last time I had been outside, to feel the warmth of the sun. No, now all I felt was the chill of the night air and the ever watchful moon, shining its spotlight on me, illuminating me, the monster I was. Am.

"It's after ten; I think you should get up and begin functioning like a normal person."

Eric's voice filled my ears, drowning out my thoughts, for which I could not have been more thankful. I peeked at him through one eye and yawned. I hadn't felt this tired in a long time. Then again, I hadn't almost died in a long time either.

Reluctantly I pushed myself up and leaned against the pillows. I was in his bed, his spot, not the floor where I had fallen asleep earlier. It felt strange lying there, like I didn't belong, and I tossed the covers off of myself and moved to stand, groaning at the aches and pains that made their home in my muscles.

After stretching I turned toward him. Eric's hair was wet, and he smelled strongly of soap, the brand of which I vaguely recalled. He looked much better than before, devoid of color and seemingly back to his usual cocky self. I walked around the edge of the bed and stood in front of him, hands on my hips.

"We're taking a ride," I said.

His eyebrow raised. "Oh? And where are we going?"

"First, my apartment. Then we have another stop to make," I grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly, pulling him closer toward me. I could feel him begin to recoil while I spoke, but I held him in place. "Relax," I smiled, and shuddered as our bodies dematerialized, and we disappeared from his bedroom without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Fangs bared, I stood in the middle of my apartment, searching for the source of the smell.

It was a foul stench, swamp-like, and not at all pleasant. Water pooled at my feet and I bent, dipping my fingers into the fluid. The liquid was warm, viscous, and more importantly, alive. With a flick of my hand I set fire to the small puddle and watched as it bubbled and boiled, sliding around on the hardwood frantically, leaving a slick trail on the floor.

Eric watched on curiously as the flames danced around his feet and rose, forming the body of a man, pained screams leaving his scorched mouth. The fire died and I moved beside Eric as the demon recovered from its injuries.

"That was interesting," He remarked. I laughed.

The Nyx cleared its throat. He was shorter than Eric and I, his body frail, skin tinged with a light blue hue. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at the two of us, regarding me as if I were the one under suspicion. I stepped forward.

"Mind telling me what it is exactly that you're doing in my home?" I asked.

Black eyes flit between Eric and I. "I would tell you...but I'm not sure I should, considering you're buddying up with the Vamps again. You might mess things up for your old partner."

"So it is him," I said, more to myself than either of the two men.

"Who?" Eric asked.

The Nyx smirked. "Well wouldn't you like to know, hmm? About all the things Adrian's friend here's got planned. Oh, it's gonna be Hell on earth for you, friend."

"And it will be even worse for you if you don't cut the cryptic shit. _Friend_," Eric growled, fangs out. He looked intimidating, even for a vampire.

I glanced back at him and raised a brow. "I'd have to agree; you don't start talking, and I'm going to seal you in a Poland Spring bottle for a century, you blue bastard. What is he planning on doing?"

"I'll talk. But for a price."

I sighed. "Fucking demons, I swear to Christ."

I pushed past Eric toward the coffee table and reached into the draw, fishing around for the small bag I kept around for times like this. I pulled a coin from the pouch, golden and gleaming, and flicked it toward the Nyx. A wide grin sat on its face, looking something like a child that just received a present. As menacing as some demons were, they had moments of near childlike innocence that made them more laughable than fearsome.

Thankfully I knew better than to laugh at this one; Nyx's were dangerous, deadly in most cases if you couldn't spot them. Should I make the mistake of angering him, he could have the two of us dead before we even realized it.

An ability I, too, possessed.

"There," I said. "Now talk."

And he did, eagerly, telling tales that may have seemed far fetched to anyone else, but I knew them to be true. The Nyx rambled on, slipping from tongues to English and back again, mostly when he spoke of my former pack. I knew he did this to conceal information from the Vampire beside me, and while I wanted Eric to be aware of every detail, every danger that may come his way, I thanked the demon for his discretion. There were people I needed to speak to before I let Eric in on anything.

"So this is just another killing spree is what you're saying," I said flatly.

He cocked his head to the side. "I detect a hint of disappointment in your voice, Hound. It's almost as though you want more from him."

"No, I don't want any of this," I said. "But I highly doubt you'd come all the way here just to tell me he's killing again. I know this. It happens every year."

"Yes, on the anniversary of your betrayal. How nice; it shows he still thinks of you," the Nyx smiled. "How does that make your little Vampire friend feel? To have another still longing for your heart—to belong to him, and be torn apart by him, and him alone."

Eric seemed angry. I could feel a slow tension building within him, churning his insides. Eyes still focused on the Nyx, I nudged his side, a quiet warning to calm down, to not let his emotions get the better of him.

"How curious your bond is, the two of you both dead and yet so alive in each other's presence, feeling everything the other feels, sometimes to a more extreme extent," He laughed. "It must be awful."

Eric scowled. "Let's stay on track."

"Yes, of course. I'd be wary of witches. Riggs has a fairly large following that he's making great use of. They could cause quite a number of complications," He nodded his head. "Yes, they can. And with you Hounds able to conjure spirits, that's an interesting mix I must say."

"What do spirits have anything to do with this?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Something tells me you'll find out very soon, Adrian," He said. "I'll be around. Keep this with you should you need my help."

The gold coin landed in my lap and I picked it up, rolling the cold, wet metal between my fingers. It had a certain charge to it, a dark energy much like my own. I set the gold down on the counter beside me and turned to face Eric.

"We need to be careful I take it," Eric said, staring at the spot where the demon once stood.

"Yes."

"And you know the one who's killing all these Vampires? Why didn't you say anything? We could have ended this already."

"If I told you that I knew all along, how many he's killed and how little I did—have done—to stop it, how much would you have trusted me?"

His lips pressed into a firm line.

"Exactly."

"For all I know you could have been working with that other Hound, just waiting to kill me. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Millenia old blood. That's what you're after, isn't it?"

"I've had better, believe me," I rolled my eyes. "Your blood isn't anything special."

He rose suddenly and stood in front of me, hunched over slightly so that his face was inches from my own. "How do I know that I can trust you now?"

"You don't have much of a choice, Eric," I snapped. "You and your progeny are dead without me. You heard him; Riggs has something planned. Something big. This isn't normal."

He narrowed his eyes. "You call his senseless murder of Vampires normal?"

"For him, yes."

"And not you?"

"Not anymore, and you should be thankful for that fact," I growled. "Never forget your life is in my hands. So I'd be careful when throwing accusations around. I don't take kindly to them."

Eric remained quiet, though his eyes spoke loudly enough. The worry he felt was clear, and after listening to what the Nyx had relayed, I was beginning to feel it too. My own life could be in danger, not just his. This wasn't the time for trust issues to get in the way.

"You're in my care, and I promise you I will not hurt you. I won't let anyone touch you," I said, looking him in the eyes. "Trust me on that."

"And if you're lying?"

"Then banish me from this plane," I said quietly. "You have that power now. You can send me away for good."

"I want to trust you. I hope it won't come to that."

"There could be nothing worse that you could do to me should I fail you," I looked away from him.

I wondered, could there really be a fate worse than being sent back to my home?


	8. Chapter 8

**I just finished writing the ending to this story, and I kinda can't wait to post it. Anyway, thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! It means a lot. **

* * *

I showered and packed up as many things as I could carry, making sure to bring along the pouch stashed away in the coffee table. Whether I needed it or not, I didn't know, but it wouldn't hurt to have brought it along. Eric waited patiently while I paced around the apartment, or at least as patiently as he could manage, and after double checking just about everything in my dwelling, I grabbed him again and asked where he'd rather go.

There was still the blonde to look after, and I assumed I would have to spend some time with, given the fact he expressed his concern over her safety. I was reluctant to visit her, mostly for the knowledge I had been gifted, and the fact that she smelled worse than the Nyx that graced my home. A bad smell was something I would have to get over; I was sure that I didn't smell all that great at times. Sulfur wasn't the best perfume.

After deliberating on my question, to which I knew the answer before hand, I gave him the warning he needed in order to adequately prep himself beforehand, and left my home, landing at the rear of his club.

"Nothing like home, huh?" I said, leaning against the brick while he unlocked the door, stepping aside to let me in.

"After today, I don't think there's anything better than that."

I frowned. "Feeling any better?"

"So much better, now that I know death is imminent," Eric said. "I can't wait to be torn apart by one of your brutes."

"At least you're not dying alone," I said, falling into step next to him. He paused and raised a brow at me. "What? They'll kill me too. We're in this together now, leech, so don't act like you're the only one who's kicking the bucket."

"I feel so much better now."

I grinned. "I thought it'd help."

Eric stilled in the doorway to his bedroom, hands braced against the wooden frame. His head bowed, strands of blonde hair falling into his eyes. The vampire sighed heavily.

"Instead of making light of this situation, why don't you tell me what that _thing_ was going on about?" Eric asked, unmoving. "I know absolutely nothing other than the miniscule amount of information you've given me. I barely know anything of you."

I shimmered past him and sat on the edge of his bed, long legs crossed, and I debated whether it was worth it or not to divulge everything I knew. I had nothing to lose, I supposed, and tried to find a place to start.

"What do you want to know? There's quite a bit to tell."

Eric took a seat beside me, his weight dipping the mattress. "What were you doing in my bar the other night?"

"Hunting, more or less. Places like these make it easier to feed," I shrugged. "I'd never heard of this place until a few weeks ago, and I'd been living in Shreveport for a while. A friend recommended Fangtasia."

"And then you were bound to me."

"Yeah. Not at all what I expected to come out of that night," I scratched the back of my neck.

He smirked. "It can't be all bad being stuck with me."

"You're not the worst person I've been around, I'll give you that," I said. "Anything else?"

"Has the dog had any lovers?" The question was unexpected, and he smiled when my eyes widened at his inquiry.

I laughed quietly. "One. I don't have time for things like that."

"You don't have time, or you refuse to make time?" He pressed, leaning back on his arms.

"Both," I answered.

"I'm sure you could make time for me," Eric leered, an amused gleam in his eyes.

I shook my head, failing to suppress the smile that formed. "I'd rather not."

"As your Keeper, I could demand it of you," He watched me, blue eyes shimmering in the light of the lamp overhead.

"That would be the one thing I'd have to refuse."

Eric sat up. "I don't like it when I'm denied the things I want."

"Nobody does, but you can't always get what you want, now can you?" I stood up and walked across the room, stopping to lean against the large, black dresser that took up most of the wall.

"A sad truth," He lamented. "How long have you lived in Shreveport?"

"Four years next month, I believe. Although, I never really lived here. Just had a place to store my things while I worked."

"What do you do?"

I smiled. "Did that witch tell you anything besides the fact that you'd have possession of me? I hunt souls—guide them as they leave the body, take them to the afterlife. Capturing errant souls, that sort of thing."

The vampire looked away momentarily, his eyes flitting every which way, and I sensed the hesitation that brewed, leaving him unsure of the words that desired to be spoken.

"What?" I asked.

Eric looked up. "Can you make contact with a specific...soul?"

"I can," I nodded. "It's difficult, but not impossible. Provided you can visualize them well enough in your mind, I can use that to track them."

He nodded silently.

"Is there someone you'd like me to find?"

"No," He answered quickly. I didn't question him further, and figured if I wanted, his memories were mine to sift through as I pleased.

"If you say so," I said and began pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "The whole searching for souls thing," I began. He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "It could be used for your protection, should I become restless...or violent. Find me the soul of Elias!" I said dramatically, waving my hands about in the air, gaining a laugh from my Keeper.

"I don't have to say it like that, do I?"

"Not necessarily, but it would add to the moment," I said, forcing myself to sit down. I drummed my fingers on my thighs. "Riggs is his name. The Hound that's responsible."

"Aren't you partially to blame?"

I grimaced. "Partially, I guess. If that. He's always had peculiar ways of handling his emotions. Some drink, some do drugs—he slaughters Vampires annually."

"What drove him to do that?"

"Vampires were more of a challenge to hunt. Your blood tasted much better than the humans' did, and so you were made an inferior race. I had taken an interest in a vampire that went beyond the blood, and Riggs didn't like that."

"Were you two together?"

I shook my head. "No...we weren't. But we were supposed to be. My bloodline was pure, and powerful. Riggs is of the younger generations. Diluted blood," I scoffed. "They wanted us to breed, and I wouldn't have it. As an Elder the Hounds couldn't force it upon me, but they definitely gave me shit for it. The Vamp didn't help much."

"Are they still alive?" Eric asked curiously. "The vampire."

"No. He was the first one killed. Right in front of me, too," I frowned.

"I'm sorry," He apologized halfheartedly.

"It was a long time ago. Nothing to mourn over now," I pushed myself up from the floor. "He'll likely try and come after you before he makes an attempt on my life. Riggs' goal is to prolong my suffering and guilt over what I'd supposedly done to wrong him, but frankly, I never felt much of anything. But..."

Eric looked up at me. "But what?"

I felt frustrated, mostly at my inability to put my thoughts into words. "It's the stupid bond," I grumbled. "I think he'd really ruin me this time. If he got to you."

* * *

**Well, that was dialogue heavy, eh? Things should start to pick up with the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Lamb was an odd place during the day time. At night it was bustling, filled to the brim with the undead. Vampires mingled with demons and they were none the wiser, reveling in the new scents and tastes that were more alluring than any human could have ever dreamed of being. It was like a beacon calling out to all wretched beings, a light to the flies.

But during the day, the club looked exactly like what it once was; an abandoned button factory, floor covered in an inch of dust, broken glass skittered across the floor. Broken down machinery that hadn't been removed was lined against the walls to make room for the beings that would soon conquer the dance floor, the metal illuminated by the sun that poked through holes in the glass windows.

It was much more glamorous at night, when the lights had been set up and the good furniture put out just hours before opening, the bar stocked with the finest liquors and aged blood money could buy. Now it was desolate, a decaying remnant of the past, a stubborn building that refused to crumble just yet like the others that filled this industrial portion of town. I peered up at the large windows high up on the walls where our offices were hidden, our vantage point during the night time when everyone was at play, and we were hard at work. Planning and hunting, killing and reaping the rewards.

Matthias, a tall brawny man with a face that could make even the bravest turn tail and run, but a newborn pup by our standards, approached from the shadows. His boots pounded against the concrete, chains rattling against his jeans. The dark haired Hounded grinned, his eyes crinkling behind the sun glasses he wore. His eyes glowed behind the dark glass, and he stuck his meaty palm out toward me, wrapping my hand in his and shaking it.

"Hey, Adrian, what brings you around? I thought Delilah and Micah gave you some time off."

"Yeah, they did, but you know I can only keep away for so long. I like my job too much," I said. "Are they here? I need to talk to them about something."

Matthias removed his glances, brows pinching together. "Everything okay, kid?"

_Kid,_ I thought and laughed to myself. It seemed fitting, him calling me that. Even though I was years older than him, he was much larger, and had the feel of an older brother. A protector. It was one of the things I liked about him. Unlike most Hounds, he had a selfless way about him, a genuine kindness that was unusual in our breed.

"For the most part. Just the usual bullshit that comes 'round this time of year."

He nodded knowingly. "I heard. The things he's doing...story's have been buzzin' around the club for weeks. Vamps even stopped showing up. It's like they know the end is coming."

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes sense for them to hole up in their homes," I said. "How does everyone know?"

Matthias' eyes darkened. "Riggs has been running around with witches, trying all this necromancy shit. He's pulled at least six guys from the old pack back from the Pit. And you know how those boys attract attention. Them coming out can't be any good."

I cursed. "How the hell did all this get by me?"

He shrugged. "You haven't been around, Adrian."

"Matthias, I have to go," I groaned, turning away toward the stair case at the back of the room, hidden behind a heavy black curtain. "And do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything."

"Keep an eye on that vampire bar down in Shreveport for me. Have one of the bouncers do it. Anyone. Just keep your mouth shut about it if you can," I joked.

"Yes, ma'am," Matthias gave a mock salute, his posture rigid, and while he smirked back at me, there was a seriousness in his eyes that told me he meant it.

I smiled. I could trust Matthias and his brothers, I always had been able to. Ever since they were young they proved to be loyal, honest Hounds. I'd need them now more than ever if I was to keep myself and Eric alive through this.

. . .

My knuckles rapped against the door, peeling off-white paint sticking to my skin. I brushed it off and waited, knowing they were inside, most likely discussing some private business. That's all they did lately, hiding away in their shared office mumbling about something they wouldn't let me in on. After the first week or so of their new behavior I thought less and less of it, turning my attention toward whatever job I'd either been given by them or gave myself to pass the time.

Until they'd let me go, something they'd never done before. Delilah and Micah held on to me like a prized possession, always within reach, and ever willing to help out the few friends I had made. They made sure I was well paid, comfortable, and with an office just as nice as theirs. All that I did not need, but I accepted their _gifts_ graciously. And then I was let go.

And then I had to find out about Riggs' plans through the grapevine, when I should have been the first to have knowledge.

Needless to say, I wasn't the happiest person.

"Yes?" I heard the call through the door, just as I was preparing to barge in. I hated being kept waiting.

I walked in, stopping short at the sight of a blonde, shaved head. The owner of said skull took his sweet time turning around, arms crossed over his chest. A smug smile split his thin lips as he took in my cautious stance, the confused expression on my face, and he bent forward, leaning long arms on Micah's desk.

"Hello, Adrian. Long time no see."

"Not long enough," I glowered at him. "What's this asshole doing here? I thought you elitists didn't mix with our kind."

Everything had a balance: light and dark, good and evil—so did Hounds. Dante was of the Heavenly variety, tall, blonde, blue eyed and beautiful, unlike the Hell Hounds. We were everything ugly and dark, lucky enough to have been granted even remotely attractive human facades that were difficult enough to hold up.

"I thought I'd drop by, what with all the trouble you heathens are stirring up. Which _you_," Dante pointed at me, "need to get a handle on, before my superiors decide it's time for us to intervene. You don't want that, Adrian."

"Oh, and what are you and your little Angels going to do—send me back to the fiery depths of Hell? Read me bible verses?" I shook my head. "Your superiors can fuck off. I'll handle Riggs."

Delilah cleared her throat, tucking a strand of thick, dark hair behind her ear. Ever the mediator she was, favoring calm discussion over arguments. Most of the time, anyway.

"What is it you came here for, Adrian? I'm almost positive we left you with enough money to survive, and you know you're off work—"

I narrowed my eyes. Her words made me feel as though I was living off of them, a mooch, and not the Hound they went out of their way to hire. "I came here to speak to you about Riggs. Without him," I shot a glare in Dante's direction.

"What about? Specifically," Micah rounded his desk.

"How about everything I've been hearing from everyone but the two of you? Seeing as you supposedly knew everything already," I was annoyed, and didn't bother trying to hide it. "I don't appreciate everyone knowing my business before I know it myself."

Micah glanced over at the light-eyed Hound. "Dante, forgive me, but—"

Dante waved his hands. "It's fine. I have other matters to attend to," He nodded his goodbyes to the couple and made his way out, not before stopping in the door way. "Hey, Adrian; how was Fangtasia?"

"Fine," I answered slowly.

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad. I figured you'd like it. Speaking of, word is you've been Kept. How's that going?"

"Peachy," I said.

"Wonderful."

And he was gone, nothing but a blurred vision of his smiling face and a sickly sweet smell that hung in the air. I held my breath, not wanting to breathe in the bastard's scent.

Micah and Delilah sat behind their desks, perusing the stacks of papers that littered its surface, pens scratching away at the forms. Signature here, initial there—all a part of the wonderful positions they'd allotted themselves. I never cared much for paperwork, as desk jobs had never been even the least bit appealing. I preferred being in the field. Hands on.

They paid no attention to me, the fidgeting form that shifted every which way in the comfortable leather chairs, legs jumping, fingers tapping. They were too quiet, too still, and I couldn't comprehend how they did it. The two of them were like Vampires, able to sit still and not so much as bat an eye.

"A Nyx paid me a visit last night."

At this they lifted their heads, sharing a curious glance and turning my way. Delilah dropped her pen into the cup beside the monitor of her computer and folded her hands. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Apparently they've gotten wind of this mess as well. He came to warn me of what's to come," I leaned my head against the back of the chair. "Offer me help. How fucked am I?"

"If the rumors are anything to go by...I'd say pretty fucked," Micah said. "Then again, we all know he has a habit of exaggerating things. Riggs could be up to nothing other than his normal routine."

"You call this normal?" I asked, and almost laughed, repeating Eric's words from the previous night. "I was told he's going to attempt to eradicate them all."

"That's what he says all the time."

"He has necromancers," I said flatly. "When has anything good ever come of them? Those humans always abuse the gifts they've been granted."

"And you haven't?" Delilah asked.

"This isn't about my list of wrongdoings," I muttered. "This is about keeping an entire race from being wiped off the face of the earth."

"Since when have you cared about them?"

"Or anything but yourself, really," Micah said, his tone casual, but his words were meant to hurt.

I wouldn't play into their games, instead I took a calming breath and unclenched my jaw.

"It's that Vampire that's got you all concerned, isn't it," Delilah said. She sounded amused, as if there was something funny about this. "Your new Keeper."

"He's got nothing to do with this. As Elders we swore to stand in should any Supe be threatened, and I'm pretty sure this counts as being threatened."

Delilah shrugged. "I see no threat. Nothing substantial. He hasn't done anything out of the norm. Until he's killed off a good chunk of the state's population, I don't think there's any reason to be in a panic."

"Until it's too late, and he starts a race war," I hissed.

"You're being dramatic, Adrian," Micah sat back in his chair. "Did you come here for anything else, or is that it?"

"No. That's it. Thanks for all your help. I really appreciate it," I deadpanned, rolling my eyes.

Delilah sighed. "Look, you're like family to us—we've always treated you that way. That you cannot deny. But don't let this Vampire fog your mind with a cause you have no business being involved in. If Riggs wants a war, let him have it; he'll destroy himself one way or another, and life will go back to normal," Her tone was sympathetic, pitying, and it infuriated me. "Try and stay away from these Vamps. All they do is cause you trouble."

"Delilah's right," He nodded his head. "Let some time pass, and this will all be over. For good. Have a nice day, Adrian."

I was being dismissed by these indifferent fucks. Normally I'd fight it, refuse to be treated like someone unimportant, but I wanted to leave. I couldn't stand sitting there, watching them stare at me with their said eyes. It made my blood boil, and I was all too eager to leave.

So I stormed out, making sure to slam the door—because I wasn't above being petty—and marched through the factory floor, and I would have bypassed Matthias had he not grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Any angrier, and you'll have this place up it flames. Cool it. Rage isn't a good thing, you know that," He let go of my arm and walked with me out onto the street. The sun shone brightly, and I sighed, comforted by its warmth.

"I'm trying. I really am," I lied. I wasn't. I was letting it fester, grow into something monstrous, and I ambled down the road toward the few shops that decorated the street. Most were closed, usually opening later in the afternoon, and why they even bothered opening was beyond me. There was no business here. I chalked it up to human's wishful thinking.

Was that what I had when coming here? The foolish belief that they would actually offer me aid if I asked for it? I should have known, from the second they began shutting me out that there was no relying on them. They had changed significantly in their demeanor and the way they treated me, and while it was startling to a degree, I hadn't expected anything less.

Today I was hopeful. I learned my lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

I could travel during the day without worry, or at the very least without an overwhelming sense of dread, that someone was sure to meet their death, and it was a good feeling. I had left my Keeper with the strict order to salt every window, doorway and vent the club had. Picking up on his bible verses wouldn't have been a bad thing either, but if he was to have me around, I wouldn't have wanted him practicing those words around me. I shuddered at the thought of what a train wreck that might have been.

Matthias promised to duck out and guard the club from a distance, and I left him with the knowledge I would not be disappointed. I promised my Keeper that I would pay a visit to his human at her line of work, get acquainted, and make sure she wasn't killed or kidnapped. Easy enough, I figured, and was rather pleased at a change of scenery.

That, and maybe I could coax out of the girl the reason she smelled so foul.

. . .

The lot held only a few vehicles—mostly beat up trucks and the like—and I assumed it'd be just as empty inside, but I was wrong. The place was packed, full of locals, all chatting and dining on fried foods that made their blood smell awful, and in the midst of my judging them, I noticed their eyes on me.

Second by second the sound of their voices dulled into incoherent whispers, forks ceased scraping against plates, liquid failed to slosh around in ice filled glasses. It was silent enough that I could time the exact moment their hearts seemed to beat as one, in a steady, hate-filled thrum. They knew I was different, could feel it, and I shrugged off their glances and the budding self-consciousness and strolled toward the bar, propping myself on a stool, warmed by someone's heat.

_Ass warmth_, I thought. _Fabulous_.

A Shifter appeared before me, ducking his head down to whisper within inches of my face. His lips moved with words I barely registered, my mind reaching out to find the small blonde girl, and I heard her, her thoughts. Puzzled at the sudden silence, at the intrusion she could feel, but failed to pinpoint the source of. I swiveled in the seat and waved, just catching her eye before she disappeared to the back of the bar.

Startled eyes widened and took in my appearance, dressed casually in a plain t-shirt and jeans, alive and well in the afternoon sun, and not in flames like she had suspected I'd be. The blonde inched forward, wary, and I stayed in my seat, pleasant smile plastered across my face.

"Human," I greeted.

"Adrian, right?" I nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Part of my job is to watch over you. I think I've spent enough time with Eric, for now, so you'll have the luxury of me smothering you for the day," I grinned.

"Great."

"Don't sound so excited to have me here. I can be great company, you know," I said.

"Yeah, I'm sure anyone sent by Eric is fun to be around."

I tilted my head, eyeing the small human. She had more gall than I thought, speaking to me like that, and I enjoyed her brazen attitude. I hoped for her sake she at least knew when to bite her tongue.

"I'm assuming the company he keeps is considerably boring."

Sookie placed her weight onto one leg. "I wouldn't say that. They're all vampires, and quite frankly, more trouble than they're worth."

"If I had a dollar for every time I've been told that," I sighed.

She raised a brow.

"I'm no stranger to vampire troubles, and I'm going to guess you aren't either."

"What gave that away?"

I smirked, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. "You aren't the only one that can read thoughts, my friend, and these people are telling me a whole lot about you."

She scowled. "Nothing good I'm assuming. Don't listen to them."

"I was never one for gossip; if I want your life story, I'll ask you," I said, and she seemed to ease up a bit. "How long is your shift?"

Sookie peeked over my head. "A few more hours. I get off at six. Think you can stand sitting here?"

"Without wanting or trying to blow my brains out? No, but I'll manage."

I got a smile. "Try not to. I don't think Sam'll like the mess."

She pulled a notepad from her apron and resumed tending to the patrons and I observed from my seat, more interested in the Shifter glaring a hole in the side of my head than Eric's human. I faced him, waiting for something to come out of his mouth, and when all I received was nothing but tangible silence, I shattered it.

"Did I do something wrong, or do you just hate everyone that walks through the door?"

His eyes were squinted while he spoke, his voice a smooth, low drawl. "I don't know what business you have here—"

"Purely professional. Can I get a drink?"

"...but you better not cause any trouble. Here, or with Sookie. You hear?"

"Of course. Enhanced hearing is a gift I've been blessed with. Did you hear me, Shifter? I asked for a drink," I tapped my nails on the counter top. "You're not going to give me the whole 'I don't serve your kind here' thing, are you? Cause that'd make me mad, and when I get mad I have a tendency to light things on fire."

The person seated next to me shot me a look.

"Don't you look at me," I said, raising my voice in mock anger. "I'll light your fat ass on fire, too."

"Excuse me?" The man stammered.

The Shifter intervened. "Sir, I'm sorry. Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Nope. I have a contractual obligation that requires me to spend an unspecified amount of time with one Sookie Stackhouse in order to ensure she remains alive during these troubling, troubling times," I said in a breath. The Shifter sighed, his agitation mounting. "So, how 'bout that drink?"

. . .

I had caused enough trouble to keep me amused for a short while, eventually succumbing to the restlessness that never failed to return. It wasn't a lie when I said sitting here would drive me to desire to commit suicide. That option was too extreme, I knew, so I settled on walking the grounds around the bar.

It was hot and muggy, the air looming with hundreds of gnats and mosquitoes trying to crawl their way into every available orifice on my body. I spent more time swatting them away than I did actually doing anything productive, and gave up on the fight against my attackers, and ventured around back toward the dumpsters.

I had the capability of keeping my clothes on when I shifted, something exclusive to my kind, and trotted around in the dirt. Staying human for too long took its toll, often depleting a good amount of energy that could have been spent on something else. Like killing. Or something equally thrilling.

Which walking around this establishment was not.

Neck deep in brush, I stood, hackles raised and hyper-aware as the scent of burning wood filled the air. I raced across the expanse of dirt and shifted back, arriving just in time to watch the customers and employees file out in what did not look like a calm and orderly fashion. Someone shouted into their cell phone, calling for the fire department.

The Shifter found me on the edge of the crowd, staring blankly up at the flames. The girl had escaped, I could smell her out here with the rest of them. No one was harmed, but I couldn't say the same for the roof and rear of the building. I willed the flames to die down, and they did, reducing to smoke that plumed upward into the blue sky.

Cinders fell like snow around us, spotting their skin with soot. They stared up at the floating bits, enamored, when they should have been more concerned about their own safety, and not how pretty it looked.

I tuned their thoughts out and crept around back, knowing the man was following me.

"How'd the fire start?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"You tell me," He said. "All of a sudden you get up and leave, then my place is up in flames."

"You're suspicious," I said calmly. "I understand. But I didn't start the fire."

"How can I be sure?"

I took my eyes off of the charred rooftop. "I told you; I'm here to protect one of your employees. Why would I light this place on fire?"

I smelled sulfur among the smoke. Sulfur and blood.

_Riggs._


	11. Chapter 11

**I noticed that this story is actually beginning to lose followers/favorites...so I wonder, is everyone enjoying this so far? Reviews are much appreciated; it let's me know how I'm doing, what I can improve upon if the story _is_ becoming dull, or if there's anything you'd maybe like to see. **

**Aside from that, thank you to those that have left reviews, and favorite/followed. It's awesome to log on and see that. So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

He was close.

I fled into the woods, following the blackened foot prints that weaved a trail through the brush and came to a halt at the mouth of a rather large lake. Riggs stood at the edge of a dock that looked to be one loosened nail away from falling apart. The water flowed beneath him, churned by the high winds that raged around us. He hadn't turned, remaining still, calm, and his long frame stooped under the light of the sun casting a crooked shadow onto the water's surface.

As it often did, rage got the better me, morphing my body into something dangerous and hated filled. I pounced, claws digging into the coiled muscles of the Hound's shoulder, the two of us crashing through the discolored wood into the water below. My fingers wrapped around the column of his throat and pulled him up, level with my face. He did nothing, hanging limply in my palm like an atrophied limb and I grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me. Golden eyes averted, staring every which way but my direction. I tossed his body onto the grass.

"You never were able to solve your problems with words," Riggs mumbled, wiping himself off. He was dressed nicely for someone who had ventured into the daylight only to light a building on fire.

"And you were any better?" I asked. "What was the purpose of that back there? I thought vampires were your target, not humans."

His lips pressed together to form a firm line. "It was a small fire. No harm would have been done to them."

"Regardless of that, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your little coven?" I circled him. "Or plotting how to harm me next?"

Riggs pushed his black hair from his eyes. "I'm here to warn you, Adrian. Not harm you."

I laughed dryly. "Warn me of what, all the nasty things you have planned? I've heard it all already, over and over. I know what you're up to."

Deep creases framed his lips, a sorrowful frown that darkened his face. Riggs shook his head slowly, eyes downcast and focused on the muddy ground. "You have no idea. Adrian, you really don't."

I knew him to be an excellent liar, and a con, one of the best—although this time I doubted, to the smallest extent, that this was another one of his ploys. Terms with the Heaven Hounds, and some of the Hounds on my end, were shaky at best, and with Delilah and Micah progressively becoming detached, I feared I may not know what is happening. My own friends could be out to kill me.

Could Riggs really be trying to help me? I wondered, recalling the relationship we once had. He always looked after me when we hunted together, even in the Pit we maintained a friendly stance. Only after the pressure to breed grew, and I denied him, did he become bitter. But even then he never harmed me. Not physically.

"A Nyx informed me the vampiric armageddon is coming," I said, figuring there was no harm in sharing this with him. If he didn't already know, he would eventually. "He said you have a hand in this, as you have with all the recent killings."

He scowled. "And you trust a Nyx? A little gold, and they'll say anything you tell them to. I would have thought you'd know that much."

"I know full well what they're like. It doesn't mean his warning didn't pique my interest at all," I growled. "They tend to stick to their own affairs, as they very well should, so forgive me. Why would he come to this plane?"

"Maybe Dante paid him off," Riggs looked up at me. "It's possible."

My brow furrowed. "That would be pointless. Dante couldn't care less about vampires."

"No, but he knows they're a soft spot for you, given your previous romantic interests," He said, a bitter edge creeping into his voice. Riggs cleared his throat. "He knows you'd come looking for me if I was planning something like that, and whose to say it'd be me that you'd find, and not an army of those blonde fucks?"

"Think about it, Adrian; you may be an Elder, but you have a myriad of enemies. On both ends. As do I. It's a matter of time before someone picks us off."

"While that may be true, how do I know I can believe you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I haven't seen you in over a century, this shit starts, and you finally show your face to _warn _me."

"And that's all I'm doing. You were a good friend to me at one point in time, I don't want to see you harmed."

I sighed. "Your necromancer buddies?"

"A relatively small group. I offered assistance with spells and spirit contact in exchange for protection. So far, it's working, though it's a pain resting in a salt circle for hours," He shrugged.

"I can imagine."

Riggs rushed toward me and I tensed, awaiting the initial blow of his fists, the tear of his fangs in my flesh, or the clean swipe of his claws. None came, and I stood there in the gentle hold of his hands on my arms, a tentative touch. Neither of us were comfortable, I could see it in his eyes; the two of us were no longer able to share this closeness, not without fearing death.

"Don't trust Delilah, or Micah for that matter," Riggs said, his voice just above a whisper. "They're not your friends, never have been, and I know this."

I shook my head. "They would never turn on me," I denied, for the sake of being stubborn. Trusting them—trusting anyone at all—wasn't an option anymore.

He groaned. "Please, Adrian, now isn't the time to play dumb. You know them. They're as untrustworthy as the rest of us, and to think they'd honestly see you as an equal? You're two hundred years younger than them. They don't mix with other generations."

A dull pain settled in my chest. Sadness, I realized it was, at his words. "They've always been there for me. Why turn now? The two of them had all the time in the world if they desired to kill me."

"Sometimes you have to wait for the right opportunity, even if it takes millenia to get there," Riggs said.

He stepped away from me, parting ways and leaving me with an address to memorize in case I wished to seek him out. In time, I knew that I would. If Riggs was being honest, I had nowhere else to turn. Nowhere but home, where only a small amount of Hounds would have my back. The few supporters I had, I would have to utilize.

In the meantime, I'd have to do something about Eric. He was defenseless without me, and entirely useless in a fight. The Hounds would have him reduced to pile of guts before he could even think to move.

Training was in order.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites/follows! I appreciate it greatly. Helps to know how I'm doing! **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beer and grease and a tinge of soap attacked my senses. I opened an eye, and shifted closer toward the wall upon realizing the remainder of my seat had been taken up by a behemoth of a man. He leered at me in his intoxication, glazed brown eyes drifting places where they shouldn't, swaying side to side in time to the music it seemed, and smiled lazily at me.

"Hey, sugar," The man leaned in. "I haven't seen you around before; how about I get you a drink?"

I politely declined.

"Just one drink?" He pouted. "C'mon. Have a beer with me."

"No."

Thick fingers drummed on the tabletop. "You're the only one here who isn't having any fun—"

I flashed fangs. "I said no. Now fuck off."

"Fucking fanger," He cursed, shooting me a look of scorn as he scuttled away.

I twirled an empty shot glass on the surface of the table, watching the glass spin and glide across the smooth surface, remnants of alcohol spraying in each direction leaving messy splotches on the place mats. I watched the lettering bloat and the ink bleed into the white paper, blurring the ads that covered the sheet, and picked away at the soggy paper, pulp collecting underneath my fingernails. I sighed.

Boredom was a killer.

The bar had reopened after a few hours, just before sunset. The Shifter worked hard to clean up all that had been damaged in the fire and to air out the place before letting anyone back in. You could still smell the smoke faintly, but no one seemed to mind. With the music blasting and beer and liquor flowing like water, the atmosphere had returned to normal. Some had even offered to help with the clean up, but like Riggs had said before, the fire wasn't really all that bad.

It definitely charred up a good portion of the rear of the building, but it was controlled; by the time I had began to fan the flames, it was already weakening. I had felt it. The blaze was sudden, and hard, but short-lived. Some damage had been done in the bar's kitchen; some of the refrigerators had been warped by the flame and I offered to replace them, but the Shifter denied me.

"Well don't you look happy to be here."

I looked up from the torn up mat at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A young woman rocked on her heels next to the table, her eyes drifting from my dirty hands to my narrowed eyes that scrutinized her with unwarranted skepticism. Most people steered clear of me—a Hell Hound's presence could be overwhelming, and physically draining. Humans felt it the most, a short burst of energy, and an indescribable high. Then came the crash. But this one wasn't human.

I forced a smile. "Forgive me. The bar scene isn't really my thing."

A quiet laugh left her lips. "Mine either. Not places like this, anyway. But Sam pays me well so I can deal with it."

"You don't seem like you'd fit in here," I leaned my arms on the table. "A vampire amongst small minded humans. What made you get a job here?" I gestured to her uniform. A thin white t-shirt and small, tight shorts—even at the Lamb our servers had more conservative clothing.

"It's a long story," She dismissed my question, and smiled, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "My name's Jessica. Can I get you anything while you're sitting here?"

"Adrian, and unless you have a human that's willing to be bled dry, I'm fine."

Her light eyes widened for a moment as her expression became something of a mix of surprise and curiosity. "You're a vampire? You don't...smell like one."

"Of course I don't, because I'm not a vampire. Nor am I a Shifter or a Were," I said.

"Then what are you?"

I shrugged. "Just a patron who's waiting as patiently as she can until she's relieved of her duties for the time being."

Jessica stared at me, her eyebrows pinched together. "Are you here for Sookie?" She asked, quite loudly. I shushed her. She apologized. "I remember being told about someone like you. You're supposed to protect her. From whoever's killing all those vampires."

"And who are you, that you know this?" I asked.

"You've met my maker before. Bill? He was with Sookie that night they summoned you."

I nodded. "The older looking vampire, yes, I remember him. He was very protective over her that night. Then again, so was my Keeper."

"Bill and Sookie used to date," Jessica said. "That's probably why."

"So, you're a Hell Hound?" She asked, looking around briefly before sliding into the seat across from me. Jessica leaned in, an almost giddy air about her, as if I had the juiciest gossip to offer her.

"I most certainly am. Nothing glamorous about that, I assure you."

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? Don't you hunt souls and guide the dead to their resting place and—"

"All that and more," I said. "That's only scratching the surface of what we Hounds do."

I stopped speaking then, frozen at the new scent that permeated the air. It was rank, like wet fur and strong musk. Animalistic grunts and growls rang out over the conversations and movement within the bar. I stole a glance at Jessica, curious if she had picked up on the newcomers like I had. The vampire looked wary, but not alert, and I let my fangs extend, the tips peeking over my lips. My nails lengthened on the table top.

"We've got company. Keep an eye on Sookie, will you?" I stood and made my way toward the door. "I'll make it up to you."

Hundreds of yellow eyes dotted the tree line like Christmas lights, illuminating the brush at varying heights, each bobbing with the jostling of their owners. Their growling hummed in my ears revealing the exact spot in which each of them stood, anxiously awaiting the chance to move. The chance to fight. To kill.

I closed my eyes underneath the light of the moon, fully exposed in the middle of the parking lot, arms hanging limply at my sides with no rush or intention of bracing for an attack. I listened to the sounds and combed through each one of the wolves, searching for the strongest one. The alpha.

I found him at the rear of the circle, behind his pack mates, pacing through the forest floor, rallying the troops for whatever may come and shifted in his direction.

My hand curled around the fur on the nape of his neck and I tugged the wolf upward off of the dirt. A loud whine carried out, echoing off the trees. I dug my nails into his flesh. He writhed violently, dark paws flailing, muzzle curled back in anger and pain. The other wolves began edging their way toward me.

I set the ground around me ablaze.


	13. Chapter 13

Dozens of wolves recoiled, skittering backward from the flames that crackled on the ground. Nervous, and aware of the danger I presented to their pack master, they watched hopelessly while I strangled the life from the alpha. The man shifted back to his human form, weakened, though their was still fight in his eyes. He stared defiantly at me.

"What the fuck are you?"

"What I am shouldn't be your major concern at the moment, wolf, but rather your life," I said. "I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer honestly, you live. If not, I burn you, and the rest of your pack, alive."

"Fuck you," He spat. Quite literally.

I wiped his saliva from my face and clenched my fist. The man gasped for air. "That's not the right attitude to have I'm afraid. It pays to be nice every once and a while, you know? Now, what are you and your pack doing here? I must say that it's a bit suspicious, what with you all huddled around the bar. It doesn't take another Supe to pick up on that change in the air, so to speak."

"We were just going for a run. That's all."

"That's a lie," I shook my head. "You're here for something. Is it the Shifter? Have you a grievance with him? I'd understand if that were so, I'm not a big fan of him myself," I rambled on, all the while gripping the column of his throat harder. "But, I get the feeling that's not the case. So how about you tell me what is."

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. We can do this the easy way or the hard way; your choice."

"I told you why we're here. Nothin' else to it."

"I guess it's the hard way then," I sighed, and drove my fangs deep into the crook of his neck. I swallowed the wolf's blood in greedy mouthfuls and tapped into his mind, viewing each detail through his own eyes. Faces passed by in a quick blur, but only one stuck out from the rest. His face was muddled, though the golden eyes were a clear indication as to what this being was, but not who.

The voice was unfamiliar to me and I strained hard to hear what he told the Were. He spoke of a woman that needed to be located, and that a large sum of money was on her head. The girl was of great importance. The wolf agreed to do the Hound's bidding.

I tore my teeth from his throat and spit his blood into the flames. He landed with a thud on the ground, limp and dazed from the amount I drained from him. I bit my wrist and held it over his groaning mouth, allotting just enough to the cretin that his health would be restored.

"Listen to me you filthy mutt," I gripped his jaw. "If I find you anywhere near this town, these woods—_anywhere—_I will tear you apart from the inside. Do you understand me?"

He shook his head. The Were's body trembled.

"Leave, and suffer the consequences of your failure. I'm sure whoever hired you will be creative enough," I shoved him back and watched his body roll across the dirt. The wolves rushed to his side and watched as their alpha shifted and ran off into the night.

The remainder of the pack followed shortly after, shooting glances in my direction as the fire died down and I walked across the bed of dead leaves and shrubs at my feet, crunching loudly in the now quiet air. The moon shone brightly, casting a glow over the parking lot, leaving nothing hidden but whatever lurked beyond the treeline. I sensed nothing out of the ordinary, nothing profound that needed my attention save for the blonde within the bar, and I strode across the dirt with a one track mind.

I needed to know what she was.

. . .

"Where is she?"

I found Jessica at the back of the bar, leaning against the window near the kitchen. A tray dangled in her hand and clattered to the floor as I spun the vampire around and lifted her up by the collar. Her feet kicked as I held her there, ignoring the angry hiss that left her lips and the two, small fangs that protruded from her gums. Jessica tried to wrench my hand from the fabric of her shirt to no avail.

I took a deep breath and let her go. The vampire dropped to her feet and smoothed her shirt. "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but I need to know where Sookie is. It's important."

"She's in the back with Sam. Is everything alright?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted and pushed past Jessica to find the human. I found her and the Shifter in a small room seated together, both appearing confused and worried at the current situation neither of them knew anything about. I wondered what Jessica had told either of them when I left for those few minutes and decided it wasn't worth thinking about and asked him to leave.

He did so after a long minute, briefly asking Sookie if she was okay. She nodded, and he parted ways with his employee. The door closed behind me.

"Do you mind telling me why you stormed out and I was stuffed in here by Jessica?" She wasted no time in demanding to be filled in.

I took a seat in the leather desk chair across from her. It smelled strongly of her boss, Sam. Like soap and dog fur. I slid to the edge of the seat.

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me," I looked into her eyes. "Before I even give you the slightest hint of what's going on, I need you to tell me what you are."

The human became hesitant and leaned back slightly in her chair, carefully considering what she would tell me. Normally, I would understand, but this time I did not have the patience for dancing around the truth. With her safety being a great concern of Eric's, I had no choice but to let her use her words and tell me, whether it be truth or lie. I couldn't do to her what I had done to the Were.

"I'm a fairy," Sookie said. Her eyes were trained on the floor as she spoke. "Why is what I am any concern of yours? I thought you were just supposed to be my guard dog until this was all over."

I growled. "I'm not your guard dog, Ms. Stackhouse, and the more I know about you, the better chance you have of remaining alive. I don't know just yet the reason, but someone has a bounty on your head."

Her eyes widened. A look of annoyance crossed her face. "A _bounty_? You've got to be kidding me. Why would anyone want me dead?"

"A bounty doesn't necessarily mean they want you dead."

"Oh, so they want to capture me? Even better," She rolled her eyes and began pacing around the room. "I can't imagine all the things they'll want to do to me."

I couldn't imagine either. What would a Hound—any of them—want with a fairy? We had thought them to be long since extinct, and even at the height of their existence, fairies were a lesser species, just barely above humans. Their little light tricks were the only thing that gave them a slight advantage.

And Sookie wasn't even full blooded; I sniffed quietly while her back was turned, inhaling her dual scent. She still smelled vaguely like a human beneath the stench given by her fae nature, and I found myself confused at the reason why they'd want her, and why I wasn't able to detect it before. Surely if the Hounds needed a fairy for any means they could find the real thing. But her?

You couldn't pull an ounce of power from Sookie's body. She was a meat bag like the rest of the humans, only a bit more special than the rest.

Unless it was a diversion. I shook my head. It was best not to jump to conclusions or make assumptions about anything, not this early on. At least with my presence she'd have a chance at living safely.

"It's better not to try and imagine it. In the mean time, until someone makes a move on you, I'll have to stay with you longer than I expected. So, I hope you don't mind having me as a room mate for the time being."

"As long as you don't set anything on fire and keep me alive, you're welcome to stay as long as you need to," Sookie sighed and slumped into the chair. She looked exhausted. "It'd be nice to have someone around who isn't trying to kill me, or out for my blood, for once."

"Trust me, I want nothing to do with your blood," I grimaced. "Fairies aren't all they're cracked up to be taste-wise."

She laughed. "That's the first time I've heard that."

A faint sound, like the trickling of water, slowly became louder. It grew in intensity with each passing moment until it was deafening. I held my hands over my ears to block out the noise, mumbling under my breath.

"I hear your call!" I yelled finally and heaved a sigh of relief as the rushing sound faded until it was silent once more. I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach, just as I had the night I met Eric, and I left Sookie alone in the room as I ventured back into the bar, passing Jessica and Sam along the way. I left the vampire with the same instructions as I did earlier.

I stepped outside into the cool breeze and was met with an unfortunately familiar face.

"You again," I said evenly.

The being smiled, an ugly sight. "Yes, how lucky for you to have been in my company twice in a week. I can see us becoming great friends in the near future, Adrian. But before that, we have business to discuss."

"If you're looking for gold—"

He shook his head. "There won't be any need for that. This time. Matters are far too pressing to worry about a coin, though you will owe me eventually, after all this is dealt with."

"Might I ask what you're visiting me for? Again?"

"You can, but I would wait to ask once we've crossed realms. It isn't safe here."

"You're worried about safety?" I scoffed.

The Nyx cocked his head to the side. "Given the fact the you Hounds have a thing for fire, I'd hate to have to endure you dogs trying to evaporate me. I've seen Nyx's die; it isn't pleasant. Would you mind coming with me now, Hound? This time, we don't have forever."


End file.
